Let Sparks Fly
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Their names were scarred on their ring fingers. They glowed when you were within a one mile range of your soul mate. Everyone had a soul mate that they wanted to find. For Kurt and Blaine, that's all they wanted to do. That's all they waited for.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Notes:** Okay, so I've always wanted to do a long fic. I've never done one before because it's easier to work with short chapters. Easier to proofread and fix which is why I've avoided these size fics but I thought, "Why not do one? It'll be fun!" So I decided to write this one. That, and it's also a Soul mate fic which I've also always wanted to do as well. I only did a one shot so..._

_I'm killing two birds with one stone here._

* * *

Blaine studied the name that was engraved on his ring finger. It made him feel good on a bad day, knowing that somebody, somewhere out there was meant for him. He took his right index finger and traced over the letters.

_K: The letter that began the words "kiss," "kindness," and his soul mate's first name._

_U: The letter that sounds just like "you." It somehow made Blaine think of each other. You as in his soul mate and you as in himself._

_R: "Right." Blaine believed they were right for each other._

_T: "Two." There was two of them and the only two who knew._

_K-U-R-T_

The words spelled Kurt - A.K.A.: his soul mate. The one he was going to find at just the right time. He never knew when though. When was he going to meet his significant other that was supposed to put the biggest impact on his life?

He smiled as he continually traced the letters over and over. Carefully getting used to the feeling of touching him. Yes, touching him. Blaine felt as though touching the scar on his finger meant he was actually touching his soul mate. As if his soul mate could feel the touch. Even the name In his skin felt different from the rest. It felt smoother, not like a scar - it felt like a different skin. A completely different skin. That was his first idea.

He also knew that since his scar went up his left ring finger on the palm side. That would mean his soul mate had his name going down their left ring finger on the back, where Blaine often felt a tickle. As if someone was touching him. Was it his soul mate trying to make contact with him? Did he believe he could feel Blaine too?

It is also said that you can feel when your soul mate is hurting. You know if they're in pain, physically or mentally. And there has been times Blaine's felt things he couldn't explain. Cold, slushy-like substances running down his face, unexplained back pain and even minor depression.

There was also the fact that you could only see the name of your soul mate on your finger and your name on your soul mate's finger. That's how you knew. No one else could physically see or touch the scar, except your soul mate. The name is sacred, no one must know until you've found your soul mate.

All of those facts lead Blaine to believe that you can touch your soul mate even if they're not there with you; by touching the scar that was given to you at the age of five, when it was certain your soul mate was already on the Earth.

And when your soul mate died your scar inexplicably disappears.

Blaine feared that. He feared that one day he'll wake up without Kurt's name written on his finger. Or worse, Kurt will wake up without his name, He didn't want his soul mate to go on unloved by the person he was meant to be with; himself.

But so Blaine laid on his bed and continued to trace the letters, forgetting the world and everything in his thoughts, just focusing on this bonding. That is until his mother called for him for dinner.

"And the trial is put on recess until further investigation." Blaine heard his dad say as he bounded into the dining room. He grabbed his plate from in front of his chair and began dishing up the food his mother had prepared hoping to go unnoticed. He didn't want to be apart of the conversation his parents were having, "Hi son, how are you?" His father noticed.

Blaine jumped slightly. He steadied his grip on the tongs before answering his father, "Hi dad." Blaine smiled at him before focusing back on the salad bowl, "I'm feeling as usual as ever."

"And what's '_usual'_?" His dad asked, wanting a more specific answer.

"I'm fine, dad. Everything's going great for me." Blaine said as he put the salad tongs down and reached for a dinner roll.

"I sure wish I could say the same thing. You know that case I've been on for that damn drug dealer?"

"Yes dad, I do." Blaine said, taking a seat in his chair.

"They went on another recess. Need to look into a few more things. I just want them to get this case over with. Never become a lawyer, son." His dad said. He then picked up the dinner roll on his plate and studied it before setting it back down, "I need jelly." He said as he stood up. He made his way to the fridge.

"Oh, Harold. Blaine can be whatever he wants." Blaine's mom argued.

"Margaret, I made a huge mistake going to law school. I don't want him following in my footsteps. Don't want him to follow his brother's either. Damn boy thinks it's okay to just barely pass school and moves to Los Angeles. Can't wait until he comes running back home because he's unable to pay rent." Harold said bitterly, slamming the jar of strawberry jelly down on the table.

"But-"

"No, mother, I didn't want to be a lawyer or big actor anyway. Although, I don't know how one commercial could make Cooper a big actor who knows exactly what he's doing. I want to do Broadway. Act live on a stage. Get known for my voice and my live acting skills." Blaine said. His dad rolled his eyes.

"Harold." Margaret scolded, "I think it's a wonderful dream. Like my book says, 'Encouraging your kids to follow their dreams only makes it that much easier to follow them.'"

"Do you have a back up? Just incase it doesn't work out - on - Broadway?" Harold asked grudgingly but politely at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe I'll follow in mom's footsteps and practice some child psychology. I love kids and being able to help them is only better."

"Great, at least you have a back up. Always gotta have a back up." Harold said.

"Yeah." Blaine mumbled as he played with his food, no longer wanting to eat.

He loved his father and his father loved him they just didn't always see eye to eye. His career, his clothing, his passions. They both thought differently when it came to things like these. If Blaine said one thing his father went opposite; to contradict; to seem right. Blaine hated having any of these conversations which is why he liked it when it was just him and his mom at the dinner table.

His mother didn't care, she accepted what Blaine wanted. If he wanted to do Broadway then she supported him. If he wanted to wear the blue bow tie then she let him wear it whenever and wherever he wanted. If he wanted to sign up for show choir then she made sure he did his best at the audition. His mother studied child psychology and how to raise children's self-esteem. That's why she was always so positive in Blaine's decision. And because of that he had a better relationship with her.

Blaine looked down at his finger. He wondered what Kurt would say.

* * *

Kurt wondered what it was like to touch his soul mate. To really touch him. Everywhere. Beyond just the finger - which he couldn't get enough of if he was being honest. He knew that what he was touching of the scar was actually a piece of his soul mate. His soul mate could feel when he was playing with the scar just like he could when his soul mate was playing with their scar.

The way the letters that spelled his name amused Kurt. He loved tracing them and creating the name. He filled a whole notebook out with just his name in the writing that it was spellt in.

He's been doing it since he was a child. He would fill out a page, turn off the lights, take a flashlight, and shined it underneath the paper to watch it glow. He couldn't wait for the day where his scar would glow. That's when you know you're in his presence.

It's said that the closer you are to your soul mate the brighter the name would glow until you are one mile apart, then it would dim. The glow only lasted until the first true touch of a soul mate. When they first touch each other in person, that's when it would stop, and never shine again. Kurt has seen his scar glow but never so bright. Never bright enough to know that his soul mate was truly near. And the glow only lasted for a couple of seconds. He wished it would light up though. Bright enough for every human near him could see he was close to his soul mate - that is, if you could see the glow. Like how you couldn't see anybody else's scar you couldn't see the scar glow unless it was of your soul mate.

That was the one thing Kurt wanted to see when he found his soul mate - besides meeting him - was the whole process in which the glow comes and goes.

"Kurt!" He heard Rachel calling for him as she knocked at his door. Kurt sighed as his thoughts were startled by this. He answered the door and was greeted by a hug. Personally, Kurt didn't know why she hung out with him. Sure, they were best friends but it feels like she spent more time with him than with her soul mate - A.K.A.: Kurt's step-brother, Finn. Rachel insists that it's because she wants to be there when Kurt met his soul mate but sometimes Kurt believed it was because she didn't want to spend all that time with Finn when they see each other during Glee. That was a bit of a stretch though since Rachel got to see Kurt everyday too and she enjoys being the center of attention. Whatever it was in the end Kurt gave up guessing and just went along with it. It was nice to have friends who wanted to hang out with him although Kurt enjoyed being alone, lost in his thoughts of his soul mate.

"Where are you taking me this time?" Kurt asked as Rachel drug him along to a place she wanted to visit.

"I heard that Breadstix was having a karaoke night and I thought you and I could show off our incredible talent to the lesser." Rachel replied. Her cheeks were red with excitement.

"Oh, Rachel Berry. What can I do without you?" Kurt asked, a bright smile forming on his face.

"Lots of things. You just choose to lay around all day and daydream about your soul mate." Rachel replied.

"I do not!" Kurt protested a huge lie.

"Really? Kurt, I see you make heart eyes. At nothing! You basically concealed yourself in your deep thoughts on what your soul mate looks like and how they might react to seeing you."

"Point taken."

"I know you. And I know you like to get out and perform but lately all you care about is that damn soul mate of yours that you feel you may never meet. It's time for you to get out of your fantasies and - live a little. Plus, they might be there."

"That's easy for you to say. You got to meet your soul mate freshmen year. You get to see him everyday and I'm still living in the dark." Kurt said.

"Yes, but they might be there." Rachel repeated slowly, stressing each syllable.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not glowing."

"Well, we'll be getting there kind of early so they might not be there yet. And even if they don't come we'll still have fun, right?"

"I believe my instincts and my instincts say that they're not going to be there."

"You never know..." Rachel trailed off in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"Mornin' dad." Blaine greeted when he entered the dining room and found his dad at his chair reading the newspaper.

"Mornin' son." Harold greeted back, fixing his paper, "How was that karaoke thing at that Breadstix last night?"

"We didn't go. David decided to rent a couple of movies so we watched those instead." Blaine replied.

"Again? Sometimes going out with friends means you actually go out. Maybe even out-of-town to... I don't know, a little Italian restaurant doing karaoke?"

"Because sometimes plans change." Blaine retorted.

"Well, whatever. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Blaine sighed, "Yes dad. I had my uniforms dry cleaned and now they are neatly packed in my suitcase waiting to get worn again."

"Good." Harold fixed his paper again, "Because - as you know - your car is in the shop to get fixed. We had to take it out to this little garage in Lima. And since it'll be gone for a while we'll have to drop you off at the academy ourselves and your mom and I have to go somewhere and we won't be back 'til Wednesday so we have to drop you off earlier than intended."

"Alright, cool." Blaine said with a head nod.

* * *

"I'm sorry your soul mate wasn't there. I had a hunch. A real hunch this time." Rachel said as she sat down across from Kurt at the Lima Bean.

"No need to apologize. My soul mate never shows up to these places and I'm not upset." Kurt said, "I told you I already knew he wasn't going to be there. Although, this time sort of felt... different."

"What do you mean, _'different?'_" Rachel asked.

"I mean, although I knew they weren't there it kind of felt like they were going to be there. They just didn't show." Kurt said.

"But you said you knew they weren't going to be there. Your instincts."

"I did. But that doesn't stop that little feeling that was telling me otherwise."

"But-"

"Rachel, wake up. I know my soul mate - even if I don't technically know them. After all, they belong to me. You have know idea what it's like to not be with your soul mate. You found yours."

"I just-" Rachel began.

Kurt stood up, coffee cup in hand, "Listen, I love all the support but I think I want to do this alone. It seems a bit more intimate." He said then left without another glance back at Rachel.

* * *

"Hi, Dalton." Blaine whispered to himself as he made his way up the steps of the private school.

He was dressed in his uniform: A blue blazer with a red trim and the 'D' for Dalton patch on the left pocket; white undershirt; blue and red striped neck tie; off blue-green pants - almost grey - and a pair of black dress shoes. He's gotten so used to wearing the uniform that seeing himself without it on didn't seem quite right.

He found his dorm which waited for him just the same as he left it: bland, with only a couple of posters on the wall and his trophies on his dresser there was nothing too spectacular about the room.

Blaine applied for a single dorm for he felt uncomfortable sharing it with somebody he didn't know, didn't like, was forced to get to know, sleep with and all the other stuff that came with getting a roommate. And although that left an empty place in the room there was no other bed to get claimed and no other stuff to invade space. It was just Blaine's bed and Blaine's stuff, something that suited him well and made his living experience in the room comforting. And Blaine couldn't enjoy it more.

Blaine plopped down on his bed for what better way to go back to school than take a nap as soon as you got there? Which is exactly what he did. He didn't want to be groggy during his classes tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt never liked long weekends. This weekend was certainly one of them. It felt like it was extending forever. Rachel just wouldn't shut up about last night. The endless karaoke which, although he did enjoy he wished he could just go back home and crawl into bed. And all the talk was about his soul mate. The soul mate she swore was going to be there. And he felt so too. Even, if he already knew that Blaine wasn't going to show.

And thank God it was almost over. Just a quick trip back to the Lima Bean for the second time that day for some coffee and biscotti - which he didn't feel like having - then he would crawl into bed.

"And I swear their presence was there." Rachel continued to blab on about Kurt's soul mate to the group they were with. They were there with Mercedes, Mike, Artie and yes, even Santana.

"But their name didn't glow." Kurt interjected.

"Of course it didn't. It never does!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It has." Kurt mumbled mainly to himself as he brought his cup up to his lips.

It was Mercedes who was the first to notice what Kurt said. Her eyes grew wide and glistened with joy, "You mean, you have been within one mile of your soul mate before?" Mercedes asked. Mike, Artie, Rachel, and Santana looked on with interest.

Kurt sighed, "Yes."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Rachel asked.

"It's been years since I last saw the glow. And it was distant. Plus it only lasted for a couple of seconds." Kurt said.

"Wow, I hate to have my soul mate near but not cross paths with them." Mercedes said. She, like Rachel already found her soul mate. Sam and her met on his first day at McKinley and it took a good spin. In fact, almost everyone around Kurt found their soul mate except him. He began to think he was never going to meet his soul mate. That they would never cross paths and they would die alone. It was a rare occasion when you never meet your soul mate - one in a million - and Kurt felt as if he was one of them. Especially right now as he thought about all his friends finding true love.

* * *

"Warblers!" Wes exclaimed, pounding his mallet on the sound block, "It has come to my attention that Regional's is just around the corner and we have yet to make a set list."

"Which is why we called you all here for an emergency meeting. We need to establish a set list and work on the routine." David added.

"Our first order of business, the competitors. I got the names in today of our rivals competing against us." Wes began, holding up a sheet of paper, "Our first competitors are Aural Intensity from Westvale High School." He read off the paper, "Our second competitors are the New Directions from William McKinley High School."

Blaine became alert at the name. It somehow appealed to him in an awkward sense he could not explain. Something just felt right about that Glee Club.

A round of applause circled around Blaine as he sat there thinking about it in a deep daze that he missed what Wes said next.

The Warblers around him departed on Wes' command to leave. Blaine remained in his spot, not noticing the disappearance of the men around him.

"Blaine Warbler? Blaine Warbler?" Wes called again and again as he approached the tranced boy.

Wes hovered over Blaine and waved a hand in his face. Blaine blinked, taking himself out of his thoughts.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Blaine asked as he rapidly scanned the room.

"This is over. You may go now. We are heading to the Senior common room since it has a nice open space for choreography" Wes told the confused boy. Wes scrunched his eyebrows now noticing Blaine's absent appearance, "Are you okay? You seem - lost?"

"Oh - Uh - Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine assured as he stood up from his seat.

"I sure hope so." Wes gave Blaine a tight smile, "I'll see you, Blaine Warbler." He said before leaving Blaine alone in the empty common room.

* * *

"I have the list of our competition for Regional's!" Mister Schue announced as he walked into the choir room, waving a sheet of paper in the air.

"Who are we competing against this year, Mister Schue?" Tina asked in excitement.

"Okay, from Westvale High School, Aural Intensity." Mister Schue began as he read off the paper that had the competitors' names on it.

"They're easy, we beat them last year." Mercedes said.

"Yes, we did win. But don't get too cocky. Aural Intensity is under a new director. They've improved. That, and our other competitors are the Warblers, from Dalton Academy."

Kurt's heart stopped. He had no idea why but he felt something strange about the group. He ignored Santana's gay joke she made on the group; After all, Dalton _was_ an all-boy-school. Kurt was too lost in his thoughts trying to figure out his feelings towards the competing group.

"Guys, they're really good." Mister Schue said, snapping Kurt out of his daze.

"Sure, what's an all-boy a capella group full of homos have against us?" Santana remarked.

"That's enough, Santana." Mister Schue snapped.

"I'm just saying." Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I could beat them in my sleep. We might be a small show choir group but I think we got this one in the bag."

"That's a first." Mike said bluntly.

"Don't judge by what you hear." Kurt interrupted, "If Mister Schuester says they're good then I would take his word on it."

"And the point I'm trying to make with this list is that we need to work extra hard if we want to win. I do admit, we did very good last year but we have to be our best times ten if we want to go to National's and get first place. I know we can do it too. We just have to work hard and work together." Mister Schue encouraged.

The kids nodded and murmured their agreement knowing full well that their director sounded crazy but starting a fight with him wasn't going to solve anything.

Even Rachel was silent on the matter. All she cared about was getting the solos.

* * *

Blaine met up with his friends Trent and Jeff at a local coffee shop after school that Tuesday. Like always the group was discussing their thoughts on what should be in their set list. Blaine made sure he had his opinion too since he was the obvious one that was going to be singing lead on the songs. Of course they had no say in the song choices the underclassmen had a blast bickering about the set list together.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Trent asked the small group sitting around the table they were at.

"What?" The other two asked in almost perfect unison.

"Tonight's the Night. By: Outasight." Trent finished.

Blaine and Jeff looked at each other, "I don't think Wes would ever want to do that." Jeff said.

"It's just a thought." Trent assured, "But I wish we could have a say in what we sing."

"Oh, don't I know it!" Blaine scoffed, "As the one singing the songs it'll be fun to sing the ones I want to do for once."

"Or have someone else sing them." Jeff mumbled to himself as he picked up his coffee cup to take a sip.

"What was that?" Blaine asked his friend.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Jeff assured, a sly smile forming on his lips before he finally took a sip of his coffee.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows unsure with Jeff but quickly brushed it off. Today he didn't want to talk about the Warblers. Call him conceited but Blaine wanted to talk about Blaine.

"What's it like finding your soul mate?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

The two guys sitting with Blaine had already found their soul mate. Jeff found his soul mate when he first started Dalton. He was their fellow Warbler, Nick. Trent found his soul mate at his old school. Her name was Tiffany. Both boys were very happy with their soul mate and although Blaine didn't let it get to him he secretly hated how everyone around him was slowly finding their significant other. Wes had David. Thad had Maria. Blaine was left to wonder.

The two other boys looked at each other, telepathically figure out their answer to Blaine's question.

"Magical!" Jeff answered in wonderment. Blaine agreed it had to be magical. He heard all about the wonder that happened when you've crossed paths with your soul mate.

"Magical indeed." Trent concurred.

"I bet." Blaine sighed in admiration as he stared down at his ring finger.

The two boys noticed the action and quickly reacted, "The scar does all the magic for you." Trent said with a smile.

"Finding your soul mate will simply be the greatest moment of your life." Jeff said.

"Indeed it will." Trent nodded, "It's full of merriment and wonder. But don't forget about you friends. Okay?"

Blaine chuckled as he brought his cup up to his lips, "Of course I won't." He then took a quick sip out of it before bringing it back down, "Why do you think I would?" Blaine then asked.

The two boys gave each other a quick glance before Jeff answered, "You've been without your soul mate for a while. We know that when people first meet their soul mate they'll get too caught up in them. It's great for you to hang out with your soul mate and catch up on your loss time but please don't have them take over your life. Outside your soul mate you have friends and family who love and adore you and is here for you when you're having trouble. We are here to help with your soul mate and will be for many years to come, with the ups and the downs that come with your soul mate."

"Downs?" Blaine questioned Jeff's choice of words.

"Yes. Downs. Your soul mate isn't going to be all rainbows and sunshine. There will be some fighting. Your both human with different opinions. You're gonna argue." Trent replied.

"We just wanna make sure we're not forgotten." Jeff finished.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Blaine stated.

Trent and Jeff exchanged another look full of worry. They wanted to believe what their friend said was true but they couldn't be too optimistic. Could they?

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel called from outside Kurt's bedroom door, "Kurt!" She called again, this time in a more whiny voice, "Kurt!" Her voice rose as she called him once again.

Kurt groaned and rolled off his bed. That time of day again he guessed. He approached the door and opened it, revealing his bouncy best friend, "May I help you?" He asked querulously.

"We're going to Breadstix." Rachel announced as she grabbed Kurt's hand and drug him out of his room and down the hall.

"I told you to butt out of my relationship life." Kurt whined as he was lugged down the stairs, "I can do this myself."

"This is not about _your_ relationship." She said, stressing_ 'your'_

They continued our walk to Breadstix only breaking to sit at an appropriately placed bench to relax our aching feet. Kurt kept quiet until they got to the restaurant knowing that Rachel would rant to him everything that was on her mind.

The pair finally reached the little, Italian restaurant and walked inside. They were escorted to an empty booth where they waited for their waiter/waitress to come over and take their order. They always got the same thing.

"All right, tell me Rachel Berry, what's up?" Kurt started.

Rachel looked down at her menu placed in front of her and folded her hands on top of it. Now that she was here she felt hesitant to tell her best friend about her doubt.

Kurt noticed his friend's uncertainty and placed a comforting hand over top of hers, "It's okay, Rach. You can tell me anything." He assured.

Rachel inhaled a fearful breath before speaking, "I think Finn might be proposing to me." She stated.

Kurt pulled his hand back, "Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

Rachel nodded, "He's been distant lately and he's seemed suspicious. He's been going off and about with his friends. He's been whispering things to them and acting very strange."

It all clicked together for Kurt. Why Rachel was always around Kurt. Why she's distant herself from Finn.

"Well, he's your soul mate. You are to get married to him someday." Was all Kurt could say.

"Of course, but not now." Rachel answered.

Kurt was about ready to reply when their waitress approached them, "Hi, I'm Kathy and I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She gave a very cliché greeting that the pair would joke about if it wasn't for their situation.

"Two waters." Kurt replied quickly as he eyed his best friend who continued to stare at her entwined hands.

The waitress nodded as she wrote down their order then left the two.

"Rachel, there's nothing to be afraid of. If you're not ready then just tell him that you would like to wait."

"But I don't want to turn him down." Rachel admitted.

"Then accept it but string it out for a few years until you're ready." Kurt suggested. For the first time Rachel looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

Katy came back with their drinks and a side of bread sticks, "Are you ready to order?" She asked the two as she sat down the glasses and cup of bread sticks.

"I'll have the spaghetti platter." Kurt said.

Katy grabbed a pen and notepad out of the pocket of her apron and turned to the page with their order. She wrote down Kurt's order and turned to Rachel.

"Can I get a tossed salad?" Rachel asked.

"That's all?" Katy questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay." Katy nodded as she wrote down Rachel's order. With that she left the pair again.

Rachel focused back on Kurt and their conversation, "I should." She nodded, "I might. Thank you." Rachel said wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Warblers!" Wes called as he pounded his gavel to silence the group of men gathered in the common room. The noise fell dead silent so Wes began, "I know we've had some constructive debate on our set list but after a brief meeting between the members of the Warbler council we settled our thoughts and came up with two worthy songs to sing for the competition."

"Yes, we voted and the three of us agreed to go back to the seventie's." David announced.

The common room uproared in excitement.

"Through another vote we have selected Video Killed the Radio Star by: The Buggles and Killer Queen by: Queen." Thad finished.

Another uproar sounded. Blaine was the happiest of all. Knowing well enough that he was going to sing lead he was glad that the council select a good choice of songs. He loved Queen and couldn't get enough of The Buggles' hit _"Video Killed the Radio Star."_

"And of course, the council has appointed Blaine Warbler to sing lead on both songs." Wes said, using a hand gesture to signify the man he was talking about. Blaine looked up at the ceiling proudly. He was excited to be performing the songs.

* * *

"Alright! New Directions! It's time to start planning for Regional's. Next week I want each of you to find a nice love song to be sung as our solo!" Mister Schue announced to the group of kids sitting in the plastic chairs on the choir room risers that Wednesday afternoon during their scheduled Glee rehearsal.

Rachel raised her hand and blurted out, "Mister Schue," as she did so.

Will pointed to his student, "Yes, Rachel?" He asked.

Rachel stood and spoke as she approached the center, "Since we all know I'm getting solo here I'll save you the trouble and just give out my song suggestion."

Will took a seat on the empty chair in the far left corner as always, knowing where this was going.

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

Rachel ignored her and began singing:

_RACHEL:_

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_  
_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_  
_It's just like we were meant to be_

Kurt looked down at his finger and studied Blaine's name scarred on his finger. Already next week didn't sound too nice for him.

_RACHEL:_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_  
_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_  
_And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_  
_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_  
_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_  
_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_  
_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_  
_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_  
_We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you to make me wonder_  
_Where it's goin'_  
_High enough for you to pull me under_  
_Somethin's growin'_  
_out of this that we can control_  
_Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

The choir room cheered for her once she was finished. Mister Schue stood up and made his way back up to the front as he continued to clap.

Rachel smiled as she walked back to her seat.

"That was very good, Rachel." He praised her, "But I don't think it's Regional material. So the lesson will go on as planned."

Rachel pouted but didn't say anything. Instead she looked at Finn for something which he gladly wrapped a comforting arm around his soul mate's shoulder.

Usually Kurt wouldn't be opposed to doing a lesson or singing a love song but he knew that next week was going to be a room full of soul mates singing to each other while he sat back and wished that his was there with him as he was all alone.

* * *

The Warblers stood in their rows and began rehearsing their first number. They wanted to at least figure out how they were going to sing it before they added choreography.

"... and then I was thinking we could have Blaine join us at the chorus. You know, where the girls repeatedly sing, 'Video killed The radio star' over and over." Wes suggested as he thought up the idea on how the songs should go, "And then we'll split up the vocals into two groups. Those who sing the, 'Video killed the radio star' and those who'll sing the, "You are the radio star' and Blaine could choose which side he wants to sing on or flip-flop between groups if he'd like. "

Thad rose his hand and started speaking before Wes could acknowledge him, "I was thinking that _just_ Blaine could sing the, 'You are the radio star' part. It is a solo part after all."

"That doesn't please me. It doesn't feel right as a solo. It should be preformed as a group." Wes disagreed.

"When am I ever going to get any satisfaction?" Thad mumbled to himself.

"What?" Wes asked politely.

"I said, 'When am I ever going to get any satisfaction?'" Thad spoke up in a raised voice. He stepped out of his placing.

"Thad, get back in line." Wes ordered.

"No, I'm tired of you calling all the shots around here! I'm just as much a part of the council as you and David are!" Thad protested:

_THAD:_

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm drivin' in my car_  
_And that man comes on the radio_  
_And he's tellin' me more and more_  
_About some useless information_  
_Supposed to fire my imagination_

_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
_Hey hey hey, that's what I say_

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm watchin' my TV_  
_And that man comes on to tell me_  
_How white my shirts can be_  
_But he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke_  
_The same cigarrettes as me_

_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
_Hey hey hey, that's what I say_

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_I can't get no girl reaction_  
_Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm ridin' round the world_  
_And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that_  
_And I'm tryin' to make some girl_  
_Who tells me baby better come back later next week_  
_Cause you see I'm on losing streak_

_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
_Hey hey hey, that's what I say_

_I can't get no, I can't get no_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction._

With the song finished Trent stormed out of the room.

"He'll come back." Wes assured, "He just needs time to cool off."

"I have to agree with him, though." David spoke up.

Wes turned to look at the defiant man, "Who's side are you on?" He asked.

David shrugged "I just think what Thad suggested for Video Killed the Radio Star was the better option." He replied.

"You're my soul mate! You should be choosing me!" Wes whined.

"I usually do. I just think Thad is right this time."

Wes shook his head, "You know what? Let's just drop it. C'm'on Warblers, let's practice."

Blaine studied Kurt's name after watching all that go down. He wondered if Kurt too had to put up with people bickering over songs. He also wondered if they'll fight like Wes and David. Blaine hoped not.

* * *

Kurt took a seat across from Rachel at the Lima Bean Thursday after school, "You wanted to talk to me?" He asked his friend.

Rachel pulled out the chain around her neck, revealing a small diamond ring that was hiding underneath her dress, "I said yes." She mumbled as she stared down at the little ring.

Kurt's eyes widened in astonishment, "Rachel! You can't be serious!? He actually did propose!?" He asked, flabbergasted.

A large grin spread across Rachel's face as she watched herself rub her thumb against the ring. She nodded, "Yeah!"

"But you did tell him to wait?" Kurt asked. He didn't give Rachel a chance to answer, "That doesn't matter! He's my step-brother! He could've told me! I can keep a secret!" He was outraged now.

"I thought you'd be proud of us?" Rachel asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am!" Kurt exclaimed, "I just feel neglected by my own brother!"

Rachel looked up at the raging boy, still holding her ring, "Are you jealous?" She asked sincerely.

"What? No. I just feel betrayed." Kurt pouted.

"Maybe he was afraid you'll tell me? That's probably why he never told you?" Rachel said. Kurt looked down at the table, "But I still feel as if you're jealous. Like you wish you had your soul mate. That you'll be marrying them."

Kurt was silent as he thought about Rachel's words. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous. There was Rachel, his best friend getting married to her soul mate and he still had yet to meet Blaine. It was times like these that made Kurt doubt he'll ever meet Blaine.

* * *

Blaine thanked God it was Friday. The week was slugging by with only seven weeks until Regional's and all the preparations they were doing for it. Plus, he was anxious to get car back. They were going to head out to pick it up today after classes were over.

Luckily, Thad and Wes made up, along with David and Wes. Also, because Wes was overruled two to one they went with Thad's idea for _"Video Killed the Radio Star"_ which meant there was only little bickering and more rehearsing.

Blaine went up to his room after practice to pack his school uniforms up to get dry cleaned over the weekend then left to meet his parents in the parking lot.

He found his parents' car parked in the half-empty lot with his mom waiting for him. Blaine approached the car, threw his suitcase in the backseat and got into the passenger's side. His mother greeted him and he nodded his head in reply.

"Can you drop me off at the shop to pick up my car? Then I'll just follow you home." Blaine asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Margaret put the car into drive as she spoke, "Planned on it." She simply said, "I don't want you to be deprived of your baby Prius any longer."

Blaine scoffed as he placed his head in his hand that rested on the door and stared out the window, "I wish the universe would say the same thing about my soul mate." He said, mostly to himself but loud enough in hopes his mom did hear.

Margaret did listen and reached out to rub her son's thigh in a comforting manner as she used her left hand to drive, "I'm sorry." Was all she could say - even if it wasn't her fault.

Blaine sighed and said nothing more. He instead just watched the objects as they passed them.

They finally reached the little repair shop; Hummel Tires and Lube.

Blaine stepped out of the car and grabbed his stuff. He nodded to his mother to signify that she could go. As she drove off Blaine stepped inside the building and felt something. Something sensational. Like the place had a key importance to Blaine, but all he needed was to retrieve his car. That's the only thing important for Blaine about the place. Right?

Blaine walked to the back of the shop and found a man studying the contents under the hood of an old Ford Pick-up.

"Um... Excuse me?" Blaine asked hesitantly to get the man's attention. The man looked up at him. The man looked to be in his mid fortie's. He had a ball cap over him to cover his bald head and was wearing grease-stained overalls that had a name patch on it. It read Burt. Somehow he too seemed important to Blaine. And the way Burt looked at Blaine it seemed he was thinking the same thing.

That's when Blaine looked down and noticed his glowing finger. Not the faint glow he used to get but a real powerful glow. His soul mate was very near. Blaine played with his ring finger using his thumb on the same hand as he fell into a daze.

"Can I help you?" Burt asked, pulling Blaine out of his distant thoughts.

Blaine snapped his head up to look at Burt, "Uh... Yes! Yes. I'm here to pick up my Prius." Blaine answered.

Burt nodded his head towards the direction in which Blaine's car waited for him, "Door's unlocked. Keys are on the dashboard." He said. Blaine gave him a head nod. Burt gave him one more thoughtful look as Blaine walked away.

* * *

Kurt came over to his dad's shop for a while. He kept watching his finger as he walked into the store hoping it'll glow again like it did earlier, ignoring the unusual sparking sensation the garage left off until he looked back up. The environment felt different from any other time he was there. Like he was late or something.

He found his dad busy at work, "Hey, dad." Kurt greeted.

"Hey, kiddo!" Burt acknowledged back as he continued to work.

"How's your day?" Kurt asked.

His father stopped and looked up at his son, "Honestly, I don't know anymore. I thought I was fine but this boy came in and it got me thinking."

"Why? What did he say? What did he do? Oh, God, is he one of those crazies?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Burt shook his head in response, "He didn't say or do anything! There was just something strange about him. I - Just - He -" Burt shook his head again in a loss of words.

Kurt stepped back slightly in shock. It couldn't be. Could it?

* * *

_**End Notes:** Please review telling me what you think. I love reading your silly little comments on my stories :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend flew by quickly and that's how Kurt Hummel found himself sitting in the next Glee meeting Monday afternoon. They were beginning the love songs week and Kurt reluctantly wasn't able to persuade Mister Schue into pulling him out of the lesson. It was either do it or take a zero, and failing Glee Club was not worth it.

So now Kurt was sitting there listening to his friends sing love songs to his dismay. Mike finished the song he was singing - to _his_ soul mate, Tina and took his seat as Rachel stood up. Rachel approached the center and stared at the watching eyes on her.

"Since Mister Schuester did not enjoy my little preview I plan to try again with a little piece I like to call 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift." She stated to the group.

Rachel signaled for the band to begin playing:

_RACHEL:_

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello, "_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_"Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_  
_He knelts to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

Kurt let out a little chuckle. He couldn't be upset for himself when the stanza Rachel just sang was in relation to what just happened between her and Finn. They haven't told anyone yet except him. But Kurt doesn't think Finn thinks he knows yet. They haven't discussed it since Rachel told him.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Rachel finished the song, tears running down her face like always and the group clapped for her. She curtsied for the rest of the New Directions as Will spoke up:

"I like the song but don't you think Love Story's a bit cliché?" He asked his student.

"Well - I think it's an excellent choice. Just like me. I'm the excellent choice for the soloist." Rachel protested. Kurt thought he heard Mercedes scoff behind him but he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll keep the song in mind. I'll keep yours in mind too, Mike." Will said just as the bell rang to dismiss the kids. Rachel pouted and stomped out of the room. Finn went after her.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the display as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He hoped that Blaine wasn't a drama queen like Rachel. Oh, how he loved her but she always made things about her. And he couldn't be stuck with that for the rest of his life - when he found Blaine that is.

* * *

Blaine and his friends were sitting in his room laughing, talking, and eating pizza. It was a nice way to finish his Monday.

It didn't last too long though, because his happiness was overthrown into depression as he watched Wes and David act like a couple. Feeding each other pizza.

Now of course he was happy for his best friends. He put on a smile as he watched David feed Wes a slice of pizza because he was glad to see them happy with each other but deep down inside he wished Kurt was there to feed pizza to. He simply wished Kurt was there. Oh, how much Blaine wished.

And the pang continued as Nick and Jeff reciprocated Wes and David's action. Nick feeding Jeff. Trent had Tiffany over and they were cuddling. Thad was playing some hand game with Maria. Blaine couldn't take it. He sat down his plate and stood up from where he sat on his bed. Blaine stood in front of his friends, "Enough, guys." He said displeasingly. The group looked up at him now quiet.

"What do you mean, Blaine Warbler?" Wes asked as he snuggled up in David's arms.

"I mean, stop acting so couple-y." Blaine answered.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows in puzzlement, "Why? Can't we act the way we want?" Jeff asked, "This group is not all about you, you know."

"I'm sorry. I just feel a little uncomfortable with all of you guys acting all couple-like knowing full well that it makes me depressed to be all alone. Yes, I'm jealous. And yes, I sound conceited but I'm upset that all of you have someone and I haven't met mine yet."

"We're sorry if you feel down about it but I can't control myself. As a man in a relationship I act on impulse with Wes." David said. Blaine scoffed at his words.

"We can give our soul mate whatever we can. And if it brings you down then you're going to have to fight it. Lots of people have yet to meet their soul mate. It's not all you." Nick said.

"I can do all that too. If I had my soul mate." Blaine said.

"But you haven't met them yet." Trent said.

"I haven't met them yet." Blaine agreed.

_BLAINE:_

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_  
_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_  
_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_Hmm...hmm.._

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_  
_But I won't need to fight it_  
_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And being in your life is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
_And I'll work to work it out_  
_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_  
_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_  
_I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love_  
_I just haven't met you yet_  
_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

Blaine finished the song and looked amongst his friends who watched him the entire time in utter silence.

"Okay...?" Wes trailed off in befuddlement.

Blaine sighed and went back to his spot. He put his face in his hands, "I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry." He apologized.

"Is Blainey a bit bipolar?" Trent asked mockingly. All but Tiffany and of course Blaine started laughing.

Tiffany scooted closer to Blaine and wrapped her arms around him, "You should be ashamed!" She said with a dissatisfied shake of her head. Tiffany sat flat on the bed and kept one arm wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck. The group stifled their laughs and started paying attention to Trent's girlfriend, "I even expected more from you, Trent. You've never seemed like the childish one to pull a joke like that." Tiffany scorned, "Bipolar disorder is not something to joke about. But we'll talk about _that_ later, Trenty-poo." She took both of Blaine's hands into hers, "Blaine is obviously hurting. I understand that he's not the only one walking on this Earth without his soul mate but you don't have to be insensitive about it. How would you like it if you were the only one here without their soul mate?" At this time the guys and Maria looked around each other, "It would suck. Wouldn't it? I can't sit here with you guys anymore. Trent, take me home. I'm mad at you and would leave you too but you're my ride."

Tiffany pushed herself off the bed and waited for Trent to do the same. The pair left together.

Maria stood up, "I don't think I want to be here either. It was fun but now I want to get home." She said softly. Thad got the hint and stood up too. Maria drug him out of the room.

Wes pursed his lips, "Whelp, guess the fun's over." He shrugged in consternation. The last four also agreed to leave. Wes let Blaine keep the pizza pie.

The four walked out of the room. David was the last to leave, he turned back to say, "We'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully things will be better then." To Blaine before leaving Blaine alone in his room to lull himself to sleep with his thoughts over the scene that just happened and his lack of love.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe how fast Tuesday came. In fact, the time has been flying past him way too quickly since Friday. Maybe it had something to do with Blaine's presence at the garage on Friday? Kurt agreed to himself that his dad already came in contact with his soul mate and he just missed Blaine. Kurt hasn't told anyone about his soul mate being close that Friday. Not even his dad. He didn't want to be spoiled before meeting Blaine. Why, that would ruin some of the magic.

Now he was sitting in Math listening to his teacher lecture about P.E.M.D.A.S. because for whatever reason some kids can't remember the basic order of operations when they've been learning about it since the fourth grade. Does Kurt have to note them that they are seniors?

Kurt decided to zone out and instead watch as Mercedes mentally come up with some sort of plan in her head. It was kind of funny watching her lost in her thoughts - long gone from Earth.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt whispered to his friend.

"How to beat Rachel." She answered still lost in her mind and sounding unfocused from her friend.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes shook her head in a slow daze, "No. I think I know what song I'm gonna do." She smiled brighly and snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm going to perform it today in Glee."

"Great!" Kurt plastered a fake smile back to her. Yes, okay, he was happy that Mercedes is trying to get that solo that she does deserve. Mercedes had an amazing voice that is never broadcasted enough. But how could he be truly happy when he knew whatever song Mercedes was going to sing it was going to be sung to Sam? Kurt still had know idea what he was going to sing this week. He couldn't sing anything about finding his love or being in love with somebody. He hasn't _found_ Blaine yet. It didn't seem right. Not yet.

* * *

Blaine felt guilty after last night. He shouldn't have outburst like that to his friends but he held his feelings in far too long. He needed to get them out. Blaine just hoped nobody was mad at him.

Blaine heard chatter as he approached the common room for the day's Warbler meeting. That was not unusual but he found one word that was very prominently mentioned by a fellow Warbler uncommon.

_"Childish"_

What were they talking about? What was_ "childish?"_ A group of some of the most elite boys in the school would never be _"childish."_ Unless they were talking about Blaine's outburst last night. But that wasn't_ "childish."_ Was it?

Blaine stood outside the common room and eavesdropped behind the door to hear their conversation.

"It was - it was not the most appropriate for Warbler Blaine to do that. But he meant well." Blaine heard Wes say, "I just hope he could forgive us for putting him in an uncomfortable place?"

Well, of course Blaine forgave them. It was an act on compulse and it wasn't exactly their fault. They were allowed to show love. He just wished he could have that.

"We are all sorry for putting him in that place." He heard Wes continue to say, "We also forgive him for being a little inappropriate with his feelings. He _could have_ handled it better whether than blow his top when it became too much. We would've understood."

Blaine chose that moment to walk in. The room grew quiet. All eyes fell on him, "Good day." Blaine greeted with a smile. He pretended that he didn't hear anything the others were talking about.

"You're late." Wes said bluntly, "A Warbler is never late. Especially you. You do know your penalties?"

Blaine nodded his understanding.

"Would you please recite it for us?" Wes asked.

"Every Warbler must be prompt to every meeting. If one neglects to do so he is penalized to stay after an extra half-hour to rehearse over any in-progress performances. No breaks." Blaine stated, remembering the one rule in the list given to them each year.

"Yes..." Wes smiled cynically, "Harsh. But you must."

Blaine pursed his lips to Wes' words. He chose not to say anything more but to change back to their previous subject, "I just want to say that I really am sorry for what happened last night. I've kept it all bottled in me for so long and just exploded like that. I should've said something earlier." Blaine said earnestly. He bowed his head as his cheeks flushed a deep red for being ashamed of himself.

"We accept your apology." Thad said.

"We owe you an apology as well." Said David, "As a man without their soul mate at the moment it was inappropriate for us to act like that around you."

"I would also like to apologize for offensively calling you a bipolar." Trent spoke up from where he was at in the room.

"Thank you, guys." Blaine said just above a whisper. He was glad no damage was done between him and his friends.

* * *

"Who has a song for this week's lesson?" Mister Schue asked to open up practice.

Mercedes raised her hand, "I have one." Will nodded for her to continue. Mercedes stood and approached the center, "This is for my Sam and also to prove that Rachel's not the only one with talent in this group. Because I think we forget that sometimes."

Rachel's mouth fell open at Mercedes' words. She was hurt by them.

_MERCEDES:_

_I believe the children are our future_  
_Teach them well and let them lead the way_  
_Show them all the beauty they possess inside_  
_Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_  
_Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

Kurt smiled slightly at Mercedes' choice of song. It was a good Whitney Houston one, _"Greatest Love of All."_ He had to admit too that Mercedes' voice was perfect for the number. Although, why would it be dedicated to Sam when it's a song about loving yourself? Wasn't it?

_Everybody's searching for a hero_  
_People need someone to look up to_  
_I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs_  
_A lonely place to be_  
_And so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows_  
_If I fail, if I succeed_  
_At least I'll live as I believe_  
_No matter what they take from me_  
_They can't take away my dignity_  
_Because the greatest love of all_  
_Is happening to me_  
_I found the greatest love of all_  
_Inside of me_  
_The greatest love of all_  
_Is easy to achieve_  
_Learning to love yourself_  
_It is the greatest love of all_

_I believe the children are our future_  
_Teach them well and let them lead the way_  
_Show them all the beauty they possess inside_  
_Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_  
_Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_And if, by chance, that special place_  
_That you've been dreaming of_  
_Leads you to a lonely place_  
_Find your strength in love_

Mercedes finished the song getting a standing ovation. She giggled as she walked back to her seat, mouthing, "Take that Rachel Berry." to Rachel as she went. Rachel's mouth fell open again.

Finn patted her thigh before standing up, "I have a song idea!" He announced to Mister Schue before walking up to the center of the choir room.

The band began playing the familiar tune of Chicago's _"You're the Inspiration." _Kurt had to admit, if anybody was meant to sing that song it would be Finn

_FINN:_

_You know our love was meant to be_  
_The kind of love that lasts forever_

_And I want you here with me_  
_From tonight, until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go_  
_Your always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

_Baby, you're the meaning in my life_  
_You're the inspiration_  
_You bring feeling to my life_  
_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_  
_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_And I know, yes, I know that it's plain to see_  
_We're so in love when we're together_

_Now I know that I need you here with me_  
_From tonight, until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go_  
_Your always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life_  
_You're the inspiration_  
_You bring feeling to my life_  
_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_  
_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_Oh, ooh_

_Wanna have you near me_  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_  
_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_You're the meaning in my life_  
_You're the inspiration_  
_You bring feeling to my life_  
_You're the inspiration_

_When you love somebody_  
_Till the end of time_  
_When you love somebody_  
_Always on my mind_

_No one needs you more than I_  
_When you love somebody_  
_Till the end of time_  
_When you love somebody_  
_Always on my mind_

Once the song was over everyone cheered for him as usual. Finn took his seat and Will took his place back at the center of the room.

"All right, let's give it up for the beautiful and talented, Mercedes Jones!" Mister Schuster announced, directing a hand in Mercedes' direction. Mercedes bowed her head as a huge smile spread across her face and her cheeks turned a rose red bashfully as the room uproared for her. Once the sounds had died Will spoke up again, "And Finn Hudson!" He continued as he motioned the hand towards Finn causing the sudden silence to drown again by the sounds of cheering and clapping, "Both you're songs were well prepared and will be kept in thought for Regional's."

* * *

And so Wednesday rolled around. Things went back to normal. Or so Blaine thought. Things seemed to be going normal for Blaine. The meetings went on as normal. Nobody said anything about Monday night. It almost seemed like it was wiped from everyone's minds.

Today Blaine went out with the same crowd as Monday to the mall. Yes, he probably was just a nineth wheel but it was better to be wanted than forgotten.

Of course Blaine noticed how they were acting. They all seemed farther apart from each other. Especially Trent and Tiffany. If Trent did even one of the slightest relationship gesture Tiffany would slap his hand and give him a scolding look.

Wes and David's hands on occasion would brush against each other's. The couple would look at each other and blush then peek over to Blaine questionably.

Nick and Jeff and Thad and Maria would stick to little couple-like things like holding hands and Thad held on to Maria's purse several times throughout the day.

But Blaine thought nothing of their strange behaviors. At least until Tiffany broke.

Trent tried to reach for Tiffany's hand only to get an unwanted response in return, "Jesus Christ, Trent!" She yelled, getting some attention from passers who had to stop and listen, "I told you not to in front of Blaine! I know we are in a big crowd full of soul mateless people but I don't want Blaine to feel hurt again!"

The hand holding didn't hurt Blaine. The knowledge that she's refusing to be romantic with Trent did. Blaine didn't want the couples to overwhelm him in his mind instead he promised to say something when it starts bugging him.

"You guys can interact in front of me!" Blaine exclaimed as he interjected.

Tiffany turned away from Trent and instead locked eyes with Blaine. She blinked a few times as she realized that she exploded publicly and what Blaine admitted was true.

"Wh-Wha-?" She questioned as her eyes scanned the audience around her.

"I had a problem Monday night. I just let it all built up inside me. This time I'm going to let it go. If something happens that does bother me I will speak up but right now I'm at ease."

Wes and David glanced at each other as they slowly reached for their hands, meeting in the middle.

Most of the watchers went off to continue what they were doing beforehand. All except for one. It was a short, young woman in her early twenties.

"You think you're superior, don't you?" She asked Tiffany.

Tiffany squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm confused right now!" She admitted.

"Just because you found your soul mate doesn't mean you have to look down at those who didn't. How do you think that makes us feel?"

Blaine chuckled, "Uh, excuse me lady..." He got her attention, "This is none of your concern."

The woman placed her hands on her hips, "And why, exactly?" She asked, "As a woman equally missing her other half I should be concerned. It's assholes like these" She signaled over to Tiffany, "that don't deserve the beauty of a soul mate."

"You have no idea what's going on over here, do you?" Blaine asked; his voice was full of snark.

"I most certainly do! She's saying that soul mates are insecure if they don't have their other half."

"She was _referring_ to something that happened the other day!" Blaine countered.

The woman huffed and turned on her heels to leave, flashing scornful looks back at Tiffany.

"It's bitches like those that don't deserve soul mates." Tiffany mumbled to herself, "I hope she never finds hers and dies alone. Or her soul mate dies." She said a bit louder.

Blaine heard her and gulped. That made him think of the worst possible outcomes between him and Kurt. He looked down at his finger to assure Kurt's name was still there. He sighed in relief as he read Kurt's name going up his ring finger on the palm side.

Why was this week going so bad for him?

* * *

Kurt huffed as he plopped down on his bed. Why did the week have to be so cruel to him? He had to sit in Glee day after day listening to love ballads. He had yet to feel the love they were all feeling and a song to sing. Today was the same as the past two.

_- Earlier -_

_"Thank you, Brittany. I love that song." Mister Schue said as he clapped for his student._

_"Then can I have my award now?" Brittany asked. A few glances were shot at her, "Since we all know I'm going to win."_

_"You'll be kept in mind." Will replied, "Okay! Anyone else?"_

_Sam stood up and raised his hand, "I have one." He announced._

_Will nodded his consent to let Sam sing. Sam came to the center._

_One by one they came. After Sam finished Quinn took the spotlight then she switched out with Noah._

_Quinn and Noah were soul mates who did everything at the same time so of course Noah had to go right after Quinn._

_- End -_

Kurt was really beginning to feel down. The week might be shooting past him like the speed of sound but there was so much feelings of love around him. He could feel everyone's electricity. The thing he wanted to feel intimately.

Somebody knocked on his door. Kurt groaned as he slid off his bed to answer the door. It was Finn who had disrupted him. He looked disturbed.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

Finn seemed hesitant to answer, "I - uh - can I talk to you about something?"

Kurt already knew where this was going but he was nice enough to let his brother explain.

"What would you like to talk about?" Kurt asked in fake dumbfound and confusion. He let Finn enter his room; which he did, unsure; shutting the door behind him carefully before looking back at Kurt.

Finn hesitated to begin speaking, "I-" He finally began but stopped. He looked down at his feet. He felt scared at what Kurt would say or do. He didn't want Kurt to hate him for it.

"Finn?" Kurt questioned when Finn remained silent for a while, "It's okay. You can tell me."

"Do you promise you won't freak out. You can be... short-tempered at times."

"I assure you I'll remain level-headed." Kurt promised.

Finn sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut, still not daring to look up, "Rachel and I got engaged!" Finn rushed as he bit his lower lip, impatiently waiting for Kurt's response.

"Okay..." Kurt trailed off.

Finn opened one eye and rose his head halfway, "Why aren't you shouting at me?" Finn asked timidly as he opened the other one and positioned his head straight back up in its rightful attention. He was usually never scared but at times he does fear Kurt's temper. He definitely had a short one.

Kurt chuckled his words, "Why would I be mad?" He shrugged.

"You already knew?" Finn guessed with know in his voice.

"Rachel told me." Kurt said bluntly.

Finn exhaled, "Of course she did. She can't keep her mouth shut."

"You know her quite well. I guess you too are soul mates!" Kurt said in snark.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone? Not even mom or Burt!" Finn pleaded. Kurt proceeded to mime a zipper closing his lips, locking it, and throwing the key away.

* * *

Thursday came for Blaine. It was the same routine as always. Wake up, attend classes, Warbler practice, go out for some coffee with Trent and Jeff. Today after school, however they decided to go out to Lima for their coffee instead of their local one. They heard it had a decent coffee and what better way to live than to try something new? The trio went to the Lima Bean

As they sat at the coffee-house Blaine noted two things. One: His scar was glowing; Two: The environment felt heavily electrified. It was almost as strong as the garage last Friday.

Blaine zoned out of Trent and Jeff's conversation enjoy what he was getting out of this moment.

Blaine traced Kurt's glowing name on his ring finger as he looked around the building, hoping to find another glow. Nothing. They were close to each other. Very close. Just not in the same place.

This caused Blaine to think. He's seen the glow twice in the same town but in two different places. There was electricity in both environments. One was stronger than the other. It must've meant that Kurt lived in Lima. He must be connected to both the Lima Bean and Hummel Tires and Lube. Mostly the garage over the coffee shop. The garage and coffee shop must be around a mile from where Kurt was at both times so Kurt was somewhere in between the two places right now. Or from what Blaine understands.

Trent was the first to notice Blaine being unfocused from reality and the tracing.

Trent nudged Jeff who quickly understood what Trent wanted him for.

The pair smirked at Blaine who noticed, "What?" He asked still sounding a bit tranced.

"They're near? Aren't they?" Trent asked.

Blaine smiled softly and slightly nodded his head, "Yeah. His presence is close."

"Do you think you're going to meet him today?" Jeff asked.

Blaine shrugged, "It happened last week too."

The two boys' eyes widened in astonishment, "Are you serious!?" Trent asked.

Blaine nodded again, "He has to live in Lima. I _know_ he lives in Lima."

Trent and Jeff exchanged a glance with each other and smiled as they agreed telepathically that they were excited. The pair was sure that Blaine would be meeting his soul mate soon.

* * *

Once again Kurt felt sure he was late for something as he stood in line at the coffee shop with Rachel. And once again he kept it to himself; too afraid to tell anyone.

This was the second time in two weeks. The first time was at his dad's garage last Friday. Kurt was sure his soul mate was just at the garage before Kurt came there and he was sure Blaine was just at the Lima Bean also. He knew that because he was feeling the sensation and his scar glowed earlier again.

Apparently he was dazed in his own thoughts about it because he felt Rachel nudge him to move up in line. He didn't notice it move.

Once they had their coffees and were seated at an empty table Rachel found it the right time to speak, "So, Finn told you?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

"He was hesitant but once he got it out it went well." Kurt told her, "Why?"

"He kind of flipped at me today for telling you." She said.

Kurt reached out and laid a reassuring on top of hers, "Oh, honey..."

"But that doesn't matter now!" She exclaimed as she turned back to her perky self, "Be completely honest with me. I was better than Tina and Santana? Right?"

Kurt was confused. How did she change so fast, "Yes, you were better than those two." Kurt assured. Tina and Santana performed their love songs today, "But why did you change subjects so fast?" He asked.

"Great!" Rachel announced happily at Kurt assurance, "I had a lot on my mind. I needed that one little thing about the engagement and to know for sure that I've got the competition in the bag."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. What a strange girl she was. And as for her having "the competition in the bag" he believed Mercedes won it. He just didn't want to break the news to Rachel. It would turn into a war between his two best friends.

* * *

Blaine was happy as he sat in the Warblers meeting that afternoon for two reasons. One: It was Friday. Blaine loved Fridays because he got to go home, get out of his blazer, and express himself. Plus he had two days of no school. The other reason was because he knew where his soul mate was at.

Now, he could search the entire town of Lima for Kurt but the chances of meeting him was slim. Although he wondered when he was going to meet Kurt Blaine knew it wasn't going to be now.

But he was happy his soul mate was near. It was assuring enough when he was having a frightful day that his soul mate was mere hours away from him.

So Blaine sat at the meeting lost in his thoughts. He had a weekend to plan and Kurt to dream about. He couldn't bear his mind to focus on Wes today. There was so much more to care about.

* * *

It was the last day for the love songs week. The week hasn't been the best for Kurt but after searching for a long time last night he finally found the perfect song.

Mister Schue asked who would like to go first. Artie wheeled his way up front and center. Kurt was cool with going last. He just hoped he was ready.

_ARTIE:_

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
_And the heavens open every time she smiles_  
_And when I come to her, that's where I belong_  
_I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

Artie began to sing. He didn't have a soul mate in the New Directions. His soul mate was Sugar Mota. She went to their school but didn't make the cut for the show choir but Artie still brought her in today to sing to her this song.

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_  
_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_  
_Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_  
_Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief_

_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme crazy love_  
_Give me love, love, love, yes sir, crazy love_

_Yes, I need her in the daytime_  
_Yes, I need her in the night_  
_But I want to throw my arms around her_  
_Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight_  
_Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_  
_She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
_And the heavens open every time she smiles_  
_And when I come to her, that's where I belong_  
_I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_  
_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_  
_Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_  
_Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief_

_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme crazy love_  
_Give me love, love, love, yes sir, crazy love_

_Yes, I need her in the daytime_  
_Yes, I need her in the night_  
_But I want to throw my arms around her_  
_Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight_  
_Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_  
_She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_  
_It'll make me feel righteous, make me feel whole_  
_Make me feel mellow down into my soul_

_Give me love, gimme love, yes sir, crazy love_  
_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, crazy love_

_I said she gives me love, love, love, aww, crazy love_  
_She gives me, yeah, crazy love_

_I said give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, yes sir, a crazy love, one more time_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, she gives me crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love_

_It'll make me feel righteous, make me feel whole_  
_Make me feel mellow down into my soul_

_Give me love, gimme love, yes sir, crazy love_  
_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, crazy love_

_I said she gives me love, love, love, aww, crazy love_  
_She gives me, yeah, crazy love_

_I said give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, yes sir, a crazy love, one more time_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, she gives me crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love_

Once Artie was finished everyone applauded. Especially Sugar. She sprang up from her seat and clapped frantically for him as she jumped up and down.

Artie rolled back to his spot.

That was Kurt's cue. He nervously stood up and approached the front. He looked amongst the crowd glued to him. Kurt swallowed a lump down his throat as the band began to play the opening of his song. Kurt knew right then that he was going to break down in tears.

_KURT:_

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you,_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

This is where Kurt began to feel the tears trickle down his face.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

Kurt has never heard such silence in the room. They didn't hate the song. Kurt noticed all of his friends' faces were broken, stained with tears, and red from crying. He touched all their hearts. It was too powerful to applaud him.

* * *

_**End Notes:** Thank you for reading :)_

_Songs (in order): Love Story - Taylor Swift_

_I Just Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Bublé_

_Greatest Love of All - Whitney Houston_

_You're the Inspiration - Chicago (I truly believed this song was fit for Cory's voice, you must listen)_

_Crazy Love - Michael Bublé_

_My Heart Will go on - Celine Dion_

_Last Chapter's Songs: Why Can't I - Liz Phair_

_(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones_

_Yes, Sugar is Artie's soul mate. I wanted to add Kitty but I didn't feel right mixing first generation with second generation. Sugar got to be with the originals so that's why I selected her._

_Please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hey, lovely readers! Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites! This story touches on the Sadie Hawkins story from 2x20! There will be mild violence and gay slurs! Don't read if you do not like! _

_Now posting on LJ!_

_This will be a much shorter chapter but I'll try to make the rest longer._

* * *

If Kurt could tell you one good thing about last week it would be the one thing he didn't experience that he has dreaded since sophomore year. Karofsky's wrath. In fact, he hadn't felt it for the past two weeks.

Dave Karofsky was Kurt's school bully. Because everyone had a soul mate most - almost all - the people in the world didn't think too much about a male and male or female and female partnership. It was just a way of life. There were a few, though, that thought otherwise. These people thought only guys and girls should be soul mates. Sure it was only two percent of the world's population but there were people who believed in that. Kurt was sure Dave was in the two percent.

Kurt hardly addressed Blaine as a _"he"_. He always addressed him as a they. It was supposed to be kept anonymous for others until you found your soul mate. But people knew very well that Kurt's soul mate was a man. Including his friends in Glee. They, of course addressed Blaine as a they, just to be safe.

Kurt hated Karofsky. Everything about Dave made Kurt shiver in fear and his blood to boil. Dave was always shoving Kurt into lockers and calling him crude names. Nobody ever noticed or bother to help. Everyone was scared of Dave as it is, they didn't want to get mixed in with things.

Kurt hardly even noticed that Karofsky did not shove him once last week. He was too busy moping. That did change though. Dave had to make up for a two weeks' hiatus and Kurt found himself being pushed into a locker. A sharp pain ran down his back at the sudden impact of colliding with a lock. Kurt slid down as his back rested against the locker.

Kurt felt dizzy and confused for a moment.

"Queer!" He heard Dave call once Kurt recouped himself. The violence had returned.

Kurt watched as Karofsky turned a corner. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them as he rested his head on them and began to cry.

* * *

"Kurt" Blaine mouthed to himself as he sat in History that Monday morning. It wasn't something he felt in two weeks but was very familiar with. This time, he just needed to readjust to it.

As it usually began, his spine began hurting, like something jabbed him in the back. Blaine let out a muffle cry - almost like a whimper - at the sudden feeling.

He looked around to make sure nobody was paying mind to him.

Blaine raised his hand for the teacher, "Misses Fisher, may I please see the nurse?" He asked once the teacher acknowledged him.

Misses Fisher searched a drawer in her desk and pulled out a hall pass. She waved it in the air for Blaine. Blaine packed up his stuff, grabbed the pass, and scurried out of the room.

He, instead of going to the nurse went back to his dorm. Blaine laid on his bed, curled up into a tiny ball and wept.

He wrapped his right hand around his ring finger and squeezed it reassuringly. Blaine hoped that Kurt could somehow feel more than just a tickle but rather complete comfort sweep over his body.

"Wh-who keeps doing this to you!?" Blaine asked the scar, hoping Kurt could hear and answer back. Of course, Blaine knew it was hopeless but he wanted to know his soul mate was without harm.

That was easier said than done sometimes.

Blaine didn't usually react like this. He did the first few times but after he realized it was his soul mate he learned to cope with it. They had to fight it together. Whatever it was.

Still, Blaine wasn't sure whether the sudden outburst was from the lack of it the past two weeks or something more. Was it because he knew where his soul mate was at yet he couldn't do anything to help?

Whatever it was it was traumatizing Blaine like the first time it hit him.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears trickle down his face. He couldn't tell you how long he laid there for but he knew it was a while when he felt hands clasps on his side and began shaking him.

"Blaine?" He heard Wes' worried voice call. It was him that was shaking Blaine, "Blaine? Are you okay buddy?"

Blaine didn't want to answer. He bit his lower lip and turned his face to bury it deep in his pillow. The nightmare was over but the emotions about his soul mate still remained. He didn't want Kurt to experience the first hand pain. None of the reasons why had to do with second-hand pain Blaine was feeling though. Blaine would take a bullet to the heart if that meant to keep Kurt feeling okay. He'd risk anything. Kurt was too precious and Blaine imagined him being the single most beautiful rose in a garden of weeds.

"Nothing's fine!" Blaine yelled. His voice was muffled by the pillow though.

"Blaine. You have to tell me. As your worried friend I want to know, are you all right?"

Blaine moved his head to breathe and give a clear response back to Wes.

Without saying anything but the pang look in Blaine's face told Wes everything.

"You don't have to go down to the Warbler's meeting today. I'll let you off. Just get some sleep and-and pray that they are all right."

Wes patted Blaine's shoulder gingerly before leaving Blaine alone. Blaine soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Everything felt different now.

* * *

Kurt knew Blaine was hurting mentally. He couldn't tell you how many times he felt like crying after that locker slam earlier this Monday morning. It wasn't his own emotions either. He generally didn't think anything of that locker slam after it happened. He got used to it. Blaine, however, who knew how Blaine felt?

By the time he got home things felt a little better. Blaine slowly let the pang subside and Kurt could feel it.

This feeling reminded Kurt of something he felt not so long ago. Three years ago to be exact.

* * *

_**- 3 years ago -**_

It was a surprisingly warm November night on their freshmen year. The perfect night for a Sadie Hawkins dance. Yesterday Blaine asked his friend, Josiah to go with him to the little dance. Josiah was the only other out gay kid at Blaine's old school, Westerville South High School and one of the few without their soul mate. It was the perfect match for a Sadie Hawkins dance.

After some fun dancing to the music, laughing, and having the time of their lives the pair decided to head home. They were walking out to the parking lot, ignoring the gang of boys loitering beside the main entrance as they drank out of glass bottles of some alcohol beverage when one of them called out an intolerable word.

"Fags!"

Blaine didn't let it get to him and continued walking. He knew the boys went to their school. They were older boys who were Blaine's main taunters, and right now they were drunk.

Josiah, on the other hand, took major offense to the name calling. He turned on his heals and ran towards the group, "Hey!" He shouted as he continued towards them, "Fuck you!"

Blaine went after him, "Don't bother with them. Let's just go!" He called after Josiah but Josiah didn't stop.

The gang was interested and began towards Josiah. They circled him as they laughed cynically at the boy.

Blaine backed away in fear, his heart was pounding, and his breath was hitched. The maniacal laughs echoed through his head as he tried to contemplate his situation.

He heard the sounds of glass shatter and Josiah scream out in pain. Blaine focused on the situation. He saw a figure lay still on the pavement as the boys kicked at it.

"Josiah" Blaine breathed out.

"What'd'ya say, homo!?" Blaine heard one of the guys ask.

"Get the other one!" He heard another yell.

Before he could react, Blaine felt two set of hands clasp on his shoulders and shove him down to the ground.

He felt a sharp kick to his face as he laid motionless on the ground. Then another one and another one. A bottle was smashed over his head.

Blaine remained silent as the words they said rang through his mind, "Gay!" "Fag!" "Homo!" "Queer!"

On and on they went thinking of any offensive word they could come up with to insult Blaine's sexuality. This is who he was after all. A homosexual.

Everyone knew his soul mate was a male. Blaine always addressed Kurt as a _"he"_. Not a _"they"_. Not a _"she"_. A _"he"_. And because of that the boys picked on him. Nobody really did anything though. There were just some people who didn't agree to same-sex couples.

So Blaine remained on the ground as the slurs kept coming. He couldn't fight back. He was weak.

Blaine began panting as oxygen began to feel scarce. He didn't know what was happening to Josiah but he knew it was just as harsh. The blows to the head from toes of the guys' feet and the knuckles of the fists they were punching him with.

Blaine felt the blood draining from his body as the warm, sticky liquid dripped from the top of his head. Blaine thought he was going to die. He was so sure he would.

He turned his head, hoping he could breathe more as the fists and the words kept coming

"Fucking queers!" "You're kind is so fucked up!" "You're not human!" "Not even your soul mate will love you!"

_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

___"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

___"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

_Kurt_

Blaine wanted to die right now. Just put himself out of his misery and die already but he couldn't. He fought to stay alive for the one person he cared about right now. Kurt.

Blaine forced himself to breathe even if his lungs were suffocating and couldn't do it. He had to keep air running and his heart pumping. For Kurt.

_For Kurt_

Blaine crept his right hand over to his ring finger and wrapped it securely around the scar.

"I'm not leaving you." Blaine whispered weakly as everything went black.

* * *

Kurt was focusing on his studies that November evening. Everything seemed to be going good for him. At least, it felt like it.

He was reading his Geometry textbook as he laid on his stomach on his bed when he felt a massive, sharp pain in his forehead. Hoping it was just a headache, Kurt took a couple of aspirin he had sitting on his nightstand and turned back to the textbook.

The feeling pressed on though. It felt like it was getting sharper and sharper. Like someone, no, many people, were punching and kicking him.

Kurt grasped his head that was throbbing from the pain and screamed into his comforter but the pain never subsided.

His breath began to hitch and it felt like his lungs were struggling to catch the oxygen he needed to breathe.

He began to feel something wet and sticky drip down his face. Blood. Kurt wiped the area and checked his hand.

Nothing.

_He_ wasn't bleeding. Kurt gasped as he realized what was happening.

"No!" He cried as he felt the lump form in his throat.

Kurt desperately tried to swallow it. Swallow the lump that acted as his thoughts. It wouldn't leave, "This can't be happening!" Kurt continued as he gave up and let the tears fall from his eyes.

Kurt brought his left hand up to his face to look at the name scarred up the back of his ring finger. It still remained, "_Please_ tell me you're alright!" He begged the scar, _"Please! I love you! Don't! Die! On! Me!" _He felt so heartbroken and panged.

And that's_ all _Kurt could remember from that night.

* * *

Blaine's eyes opened to glance at a blinding, bright, white light.

"I'm dead." Blaine breathed out, "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. Lord God, take me now. If you insist that I'm ready then let me enter your world where I shall prosper without fear, sadness, or pain."

The pain in his head snapped him back though. Blaine adjusted his eyes and he could see that he was laying in a hospital room.

Blaine touched his forehead to find it bandaged in some gauze to stop the bleeding.

The night was still clear as day for Blaine. At least, what he remembered of it - before he blacked out.

Blaine looked up at the white light above him as he willingly let the memory of last night flash through his head.

The room was silent. So silent he could hear the light buzz. The only comfort Blaine felt he had at the moment.

Blaine tried to lift his left hand to assure himself of the name on his finger but the IV hurt too much to move. So he continued to watch the light. Although, it probably was a bad idea for his head.

His parents came in a little later. His mother was holding a vase with a bouquet of assorted pansies in it. His father had a balloon with "Get Well Soon" written on it.

Blaine looked at them and put a smile on his face.

Margaret placed the pansies on his table and sat at the end of his bed. She comfortingly placed a hand on his leg and stroked it, "Hey, sweetie." She murmured soothingly, "How are you?"

Blaine readjusted himself in his bed, "I've been better." He replied.

"The doctor said you have a minor concussion and they had to give you a few stitches but you should be alright." Margaret went on.

"It's a good thing you're alive, son. When we got the call we were afraid you weren't going to make it." Harold said and Blaine could tell from the way he looked he was choked. His father was holding back tears.

"When did they say I could leave?" Blaine asked.

"Wednesday. If all goes well. They want to make sure you can do your basic functions, walk eat, etcetera." Margaret answered.

"Do you happen to know the state of Josiah?" Blaine worried for his friend.

Harold shook his head.

"No, we don't. Sorry honey. We did see his parents. They don't really know either but they say he's in the ICU." Margaret replied.

Blaine sighed. What is he supposed to do if he never knew how his friend was. Whether he'll live or not.

"We're transferring you to Dalton." Harold said suddenly.

"Wh-what?" Blaine asked as if his ears deceived him.

"We're already in the process of the move. Hopefully when you get out you'll be all ready to go."

"But - why?" Blaine whined, "I won't be able to see you guys as much. It's a boarding school after all."

"It has a zero tolerance to bullying. You'll be safer there. After last night we don't want you to go to that _public school_."

The way Harold spat out "public school" made Blaine wince and made the word sound suggestive and horrible.

"I'm okay, dad. Really!" Blaine tried.

"No chance! If a place can be that cruel to my son then I don't want him there." Harold growled between gritted teeth.

"It's just a couple boys-"

"Who hurt you. Who hurt my baby boy." Margaret cut Blaine off. Her voice was choked and panged and Blaine could tell she was ready to cry.

Blaine groaned in defeat. He was going to Dalton either way. There was no use fighting about it to his parents. And maybe Dalton might not be such a bad place after all?

Once his parents had left Blaine went back to his not-so-comforting thoughts about last night. His mind kept replaying Josiah's hurt screams and the fact that he did nothing to help his friend.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He should have stepped in and at least tried to stand up the drunken boys who were bullying Josiah but he didn't and now Blaine regretted it.

From that day on Blaine agreed to himself that he would help anyone. That he wouldn't stand by and watch but be there for them. Pain was not an option. Especially when it came to Kurt.

_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

Maybe it was true? Maybe Kurt won't love Blaine but that doesn't mean Blaine shouldn't try to support him?

He drifted off into a restless sleep; the thoughts continued to spiral through his mind.

_**- End -**_

* * *

Kurt shook off the memory. It was silly to think of something that happened three years ago. But still, the feeling felt vaguely familiar. He remembered waking up to a blur memory of the previous night and feeling nothing but sorrow and pang for Blaine. All he wanted to do was help him. To make sure he was all right. To hold him in his arms and soothe him. But he hadn't met Blaine yet, no matter how badly he wanted to.

He decided to take a nap. Sleep should take his mind off things.

* * *

Tuesday was no better than Monday. Kurt was bullied and Blaine could feel it.

Blaine was again sitting in Misses Fisher's class when again the back pain came. This time, Blaine forced himself to cope with it.

_'If Kurt has to, then I will too!'_ He reminded himself.

Then, around lunchtime he felt the slushy drip down his face. Blaine grasped his forehead. Even if it wasn't his pain it still felt cold.

Nick looked curiously at the boy.

"Is everything all right, Blaine?" He asked as he watched Blaine rub at his temples.

"Yeah - argh! - I'm-_I'm_ fine!"

"What's wrong with them!? This is the second time this week! In two days!" Wes exclaimed, exasperated.

"He's bullied. I know it." Blaine hissed.

"Wh-what's going on?" Trent asked.

Wes placed a comforting hand on top of Blaine's, "Soul mate issues, Trent. Blaine's soul mate is getting bullied and he can't stop it from happening."

"But why would they be bullied? They're Blaine's soul mate after all. The talent spilling out of their bones would have to be infinite." Asked Trent

"Doesn't matter who or what they can do. Anybody can get bullied. It's a way of life." Wes stated.

"The bad part is that I don't even know - in the slightest - what is going on. It's just this really cold blow to the head with this thick, sticky, lumpy substance. What is that!?"

* * *

Kurt knew the football players' rituals were back as he sat in the ladies' room while Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany helped clean the slushie off of his face and clothes. Looks like he just lost one of his favorite Calvin Klein sweaters.

"Don't let them get to you, boo." Mercedes said as she dabbed some wet paper towel around Kurt's eyebrow.

"I'm not. I'm stronger than them." Said Kurt.

"I really don't know why those Neanderthals have to be so cruel?" Said Tina.

"I once had a dream about a Neanderthal. I liked his captain's hat and even got a chance to wear it." Brittany said.

Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt looked at each other in disbelief.

"Brittany, that's an admiral." Mercedes corrected.

Brittany shrugged, "What's the difference?" She said as she went back to rubbing the slush off Kurt's cheek.

"I just can't wait until I get out of this hicktown." Kurt spat, "No more slushie facials. No more nicknames like ladyface and doughboy. And I'm definitely excited to say adios to _Karofsky._" It even panged Kurt to say his name.

"Awe... stay optimistic, baby. It'll all work out." Mercedes encouraged.

"Of course." Kurt smiled.

* * *

_**End Notes:** Please review! :)_


End file.
